Sebuah Pertemuan
by Tofunyann
Summary: Bukan pertemuan seperti ini yang Chinmi harapkan.


**Sebuah Pertemuan**

Tekken Chinmi © Maekawa Takeshi.

Fanfic by Ratu Galau.

.

.

Chinmi membuka mata dan menahan napas. Udara malam itu seharusnya dingin, namun tak dirasa begitu olehnya. Dia menatap sosok di hadapannya, seorang sahabat lama yang dahulu akrab, seorang kawan lama yang pantas ia sandingi dengan status _rival_. Teman dalam belajar juga berlatih. Pemuda yang kini telah berubah tampan dengan rambut pendek itu membuang muka, masih menggenggam erat-erat tongkat andalannya.

Tanpa kata apapun yang meluncur, Shie Fan melanjutkan langkahnya, menjauhi Chinmi.

"Tunggu, Shie Fan," dicegah oleh genggaman pada lengan.

"Besok kita akan bertarung, jangan buang-buang waktu," sahut sang pendekar bertongkat. Benar, siapapun pasti menunggu babak final pertandingan beladiri terbesar yang diadakan oleh pihak kerajaan. Tahun ini adalah yang paling menarik, dengan munculnya peserta andalan dari masing-masing kategori; beladiri tangan kosong untuk Chinmi dan Beladiri bersenjata untuk Shie Fan.

Euforia penonton seolah tertawan dan terus dibuat terheran-heran dengan aksi adu kekuatan yang Chinmi dan Shie Fan tunjukkan selama babak penyisihan berlangsung, hingga tercipta dua kubu pendukung antara Pendekar Jurus Peremuk Tulang dan Pendekar Tongkat Berpilin. Bandar judi pun merajalela, menjadikan keduanya ajang taruhan demi meraup Yuan dalam jumlah besar.

Di sinilah kedua jagoan itu, menghadapi malam sebelum pertandingan final. Tadinya Chinmi hanya ingin keluyuran mencari kantuk, hatinya tak tenang, pikirannya apalagi. Dikiranya jalan-jalan malam mungkin bisa menerbangkan dugaan-dugaan anehnya. Tak disangka, dia malah bertemu Shie Fan.

"Kamu seolah tidak mengenalku," Chinmi meremas kedua bahu Shie Fan. "Aku ... Chinmi. Bukankah kita teman lama?"

Bola mata sekelam malam menyusuri ujung rambut hingga ujung sepatu Chinmi, lalu memberikan tatapan tanpa arti.

"Masih ingatkah, bagaimana dulu, saat kita masih belajar bersama di Kuil Dairin? Berlatih ilmu beladiri bersama?" kata-katanya meluncur, beriringan dengan kilasan memori masa-masa itu. Begitu manis dan menyenangkan. Bagaimana saat Chinmi dan Shie Fan mengadu kekuatan saat itu. Bagaimana keduanya membantu Guru Soshuu bersama-sama, hingga saat Chinmi terperosok dan hampir saja menjadi santapan kawanan serigala dan Shie Fan tampil sebagai penolong.

"Chinmi," suara Shie Fan biasanya menenangkan, namun tidak untuk saat ini. Chinmi merasa suara sahabatnya telah berubah dingin dan menusuk. "Itu masa lalu."

Bagaimana bisa Shie Fan bicara seperti itu?

"Ini bukan dirimu, Shie Fan," sahut Chinmi, mencoba menepis nada bicara Shie Fan detik lalu. "Sadarlah. Ingatkah kamu saat kita duduk di depan area pemotongan kayu bakar, sebelum kamu pergi bersama Guru Soshuu keesokan harinya? Kita pernah berbicara begitu lepas, membayangkan seperti apa kita saat bertemu bertahun-tahun kemudian?"

Benar, saat itu langit China begitu bersih, hingga Chinmi serta Shie Fan dapat melihat perpaduan rasi bintang di langit sana. Potongan kayu bakar terakhir telah disingkirkan, hingga leluasa bagi keduanya untuk duduk bersantai, menikmati tatanan surya bertabur dalam tirai kelam.

 _Setelah ini, kita akan berpisah cukup lama._ Kalimat Chinmi meluncur, lembut juga polos. _Ketika kita bertemu lagi, ilmu kita pasti sudah bertambah dan kekuatan kita juga sudah meningkat. Kubayangkan kita akan mengadu kekuatan lagi, lalu memperbaiki kelemahan masing-masing._

 _Aku kira mungkin kita akan mengemban tugas bersama,lalu berpetualang ke berbagai tempat._ Shie Fan membalas, begitu ceria. _Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin makan di tempat kakakmu dulu. Aku langsung ketagihan begitu mencoba masakannya._

 _Aku dan kamu pasti sudah tambah tinggi, pastinya._

Lalu tawa menderai, setelah menyusun berbagai rencana seru jika mereka bertemu kembali, nanti.

"Apa kamu ingat semua itu? Kamu bahkan yang paling bersemangat bertutur tentang pertemuan kembali itu, Shie Fan," Chinmi masih berharap agar seluruh angan-angan saat itu menjadi nyata. Pertemuan yang mereka bayangkan saat itulah yang Chinmi harapkan, bukan situasi dingin penuh aura persaingan seperti ini.

"Chinmi," sang pemilik Kungfu Peremuk Tulang tertegun ketika tatapan Shie Fan langsung jatuh ke dalam matanya. Membuatnya melepaskan bahu Shie Fan, kemudian mundur dua langkah. "Itu dulu."

Chinmi tak membalas, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya lolos dari bibir Shie Fan.

"Saat itu aku mungkin bisa saja membayangkan hal-hal yang lebih aneh, bercerita panjang lebar tentang apa yang akan kita lakukan ketika bertemu kembali. Berangan-angan bagaimana asyiknya kita berpetualang, mengemban tugas, atau sekadar makan bersama. Semuanya sungguh indah."

Shie Fan membuang tatapannya, kemudian memejamkan mata, seolah semuanya tak berarti. "Asal kamu tahu, Chinmi. Mungkin saja, saat itu aku sedang tidak yakin bahwa kita akan bertemu lagi."

"... Maksudmu?"

"Tataplah kenyataan, Chinmi. Justru karena aku tidak yakin bahwa kita akan bertemu lagi, aku bisa berimajinasi semauku. Aku bisa membayangkan apapun sesukaku, merancang rencana-rencana indah demi memuaskan gambaran tentang pertemuan kita. Bukankah itu _hanya_ sebuah khayalan, hingga bicara apapun boleh?"

Telapak tangan Chinmi mengepal erat. Harapannya mungkin pupus. Pemuda _itu_ mungkin memang bukan Shie Fan, tapi orang lain yang memiliki tubuh dan ingatan Shie Fan. Shinsai sialan, titik mana yang ia totok hingga sahabat lama Chinmi menjadi begitu berbeda?

"Tapi, kita bertemu lagi, sekarang," Chinmi melangkah lurus, hendak kembali mencengkram lengan Shie Fan. "Ini kenyataannya, Shie—

 _Brak—!_

Chinmi terdiam setelah refleks tubuhnya berhasil melindunginya dari amukan tongkat milik Shie Fan. Pijakan batu di bawah sana hancur. Kalau saja Chinmi tidak cepat-cepat menghindar, mungkin saja kaki kirinya sudah tak berbentuk.

"Aku menunggumu di arena pertandingan besok," ucap Shie Fan, sebelum menarik senjatanya dan berbalik pergi, tak memedulikan bagaimana ekspresi Chinmi. Cahaya bulan terhalang oleh gumpalan awan, bayang-bayang malam seolah menelan Shie Fan pergi, menjauh dari Chinmi.

Itu. Bukan. Shie Fan.

Kesal. Kesal. Kesal. Chinmi benar-benar tak habis pikir bagaimana pendekar hebat seperti Shie Fan dapat dipengaruhi begitu mudah. Shinsai, ahli totok jarum itu mengubah Shie Fan menjadi sosok berbeda.

Kepalan tangan Chinmi bergetar, ingin meremukkan angin jika ia bisa, asalkan perasaannya pada Shie Fan tersampaikan. Chinmi tak punya pilihan lain. Dia harus mengalahkan Shie Fan pada babak final besok.

 _Dia adalah sahabat paling berharga. Jika aku harus menderita kerusakan di seluruh sumsum tulang pun, aku akan mati-matian membawa Shie Fan kembali._

 _/_ Ketika angin malam membisik perih, hanya ada satu jalan yang boleh Chinmi pilih./

 _ **End.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Teruntuk **Ratu Obeng** tersayang *lalu ybs merasa gelay(?)*. Maaf aku ngecewain banget pas ngajakin collab hahaha aku tobat 8"( gak lagi-lagi deh #cri Semangat ujiannya, ya :D

 **RnR?**


End file.
